


You lost what you never had

by snowity



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowity/pseuds/snowity
Summary: Aubrey see the woman she loves by marrying another.





	You lost what you never had

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my prevailing language, but I'm learning. So, if there are grammar errors, please let me know.

Aubrey thought she no longer felt anything for Beca, but when she received her wedding invitation all that love she felt for her came back. Her desire was to tear that invitation and pretend she did not get anything, but Aubrey could not do that because Beca was her friend first of all and she was not to blame for Aubrey having fallen in love.   
Aubrey had not talked to her for a long time, actually, since the day she discovered she was in love because she was afraid to do something stupid. Aubrey even thought she would get nothing, but it was good to know that Beca still remembered her.  
And on the day of the wedding, when Beca said accepted to another with a smile so beautiful it was there that Aubrey realized that he had lost what he never had.


End file.
